Best Deceptions
by mystic-angel1
Summary: I'm your bestfriend. Don't you see what Ronan is doing?" A song fic about Kit's feelings during AWA and AWD. Slightly AU.


"Best Deceptions."  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Young Wizards for Power's sake!  
  
A/N: Okay okay okay okay! I know you guys want me to be working on Past the Walls. But it's Thanksgiving weekend, give me a break, eh? My evil stepmother's family is here, screaming little kids and an evil poodle. (Damn poodle! IT put hole's in ALL my soccer balls!) I don't have the energy to write in complication. But I had to get the YW out of my system before I stared chanting, and thus, a simplistic one-shot was created. Please enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer 2: 'The Best Deceptions.' belongs to Dashboard Confessional.  
  
A/N: I was listening to this song in my room (getting away from the eeeeeviiilll step cousins and or poodle) and it hit me that I was picturing Nita and Kit in my head while doing so. Now, hear me out about this.  
  
I DO agree that the following doesn't fit EXACTLY:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So kiss me hard  
  
'cause this will be the last time that I let you.  
  
You will be back someday  
  
And this awkward kiss that tells of other people's lips will be of service  
  
To keeping you away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
But I want you to think of 'kiss' as metaphorical  
  
BUT the other words were just TOO tempting and fitting for me:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Book four:  
  
heard about your trip.  
  
I heard about your souvenirs.  
  
I heard about the cool breeze, in the cool nights,  
  
And the cool guys that you spent them with.  
  
Well I guess I should have heard of them from you.  
  
I guess I should have heard of them from you.  
  
Book five:  
  
  
  
I heard about your regrets.  
  
I heard that you were feeling sorry.  
  
I heard from someone that you wish you could set things right between us.  
  
Well I guess I should have heard of them from you.  
  
I guess I should have heard of them from you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AANNNYWAYs! Don't hate me if you don't agree with my relatedness!  
  
Hope you enjoy!  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Kit?"  
  
The thirteen year old blinked, and turned towards the voice that called his name. He was surprised to see his best friends aunt standing in the doorway.  
  
"Annie," He said, standing up. "Hi."  
  
The older woman smiled warmly, and made her way into the living room, sitting down on the chair opposite of his. He shook his head. After three years, you'd think he'd be used to people popping up all the time.  
  
"How are you?" She asked, and without waiting for an answer. "Do you know where Nita is?"  
  
The Spanish teenager shook his head, running a hand gently through his hair.  
  
"No." He said softly, "I haven't been seeing much of her lately."  
  
Those grey eyes watched him intensely, and he looked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I heard about your trip.  
  
I heard about your souvenirs  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"She's been spending a lot of time with Ronan." She said in understanding.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
Her aunt shook her head, standing up and making her way to the kitchen.  
  
"It's not fair for her to leave you here like this." She said.  
  
"I don't mind," He protested. "I can always go home...but I need to stay here..."  
  
She nodded. "Tea?"  
  
He grinned.  
  
"I guess Nita's taking advantage of meeting foreign wizards." She said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
But they both knew that wasn't true.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I heard about the cool breeze, in the cool nights,  
  
And the cool guys that you spent them with.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The sound of her footsteps was enough to tell him where she was going.  
  
"Take it off." He said, without looking up from his magazine.  
  
"Take what off?" She asked, pausing in the doorway.  
  
"The makeup, the slutty clothes, and the heels." He told her.  
  
He could hear her huffing, and he grinned, despite himself.  
  
"How did you...these clothes are _not_ slutty!" She said angrily.  
  
"Your footsteps are heavier when you're extremely uncomfortable."  
  
She gaped for a moment, and then shook her head. It scared her sometimes how perceptive he was. He looked up from his magazine, a smug grin on his face. She watched as his eyes took her in, and his smile disappeared, replaced by a frown.  
  
"Nita," He asked sadly, "Why are you wearing all that?"  
  
Her eyes were drenched in eyeliner, mascara, and eyeshadow. Her hair was up, curly and glittery. Her clothes were tight, black, and revealing. She looked completely unlike herself. He wanted to yell at her, shake her, bring out her old self. The old self that laughed at makeup, and hair-do's, and tight clothes. The old self that didn't need it.  
  
"You don't like it?" She asked in mock insult, trying to change the subject.  
  
"It's gorgeous," He said blandly. "But you don't need to wear it."  
  
"Well," She said, twirling a curly bang. "This is how people dress around here..."  
  
'Yeah, right.' he thought. 'How Ronan's friends dress.'  
  
"That's how people dress at home," He argued. "You never dressed like this there."  
  
"I felt like dressing up!" She said, her temper rising. "So drop it."  
  
There was silence, in which Kit rolled his eyes, and turned back to his magazine.  
  
"So where you goin'?" He said casually.  
  
She continued on her way to the door, her steps heavy and uncomfortable.  
  
"Out with some of the girls I met." She said.  
  
"Say 'Hi' to Ronan for me." he replied, and he could practically hear her flush.  
  
Busted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well I guess I should have heard of them from you.  
  
I guess I should have heard of them from you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He lay on the unfamiliar bed, his eyes watching the clock.  
  
10:34  
  
10:35  
  
10: 37  
  
2:24  
  
He sat up, rubbing his eyes and cursing himself for falling asleep. The above light glared, and he blinked rapidly, trying to repair his vision. Once he was able to see clearly, he glanced over at the twin bed next to him. Empty.  
  
He swung his legs over the side of the bed in panic, his bare feet hitting the floor with a dull thud. His heart thudded, worse case scenarios playing and replaying in his head. Nita never stayed out this late. She couldn't, not without falling asleep.  
  
But out she stayed, and he sat, worried, scared. What if she was hurt? Lost?  
  
The door swung open and he jumped. Once his heart was back to normal consistently, he sighed in relief. Nita. She stumbled in, giggling and tripping over herself. She caught sight of him, and she stilled.  
  
"You're still awake?" She slurred.  
  
"Have you been drinking?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
  
  
"No." She said truthfully.  
  
"Have you been..."  
  
"No!" She said more forcefully, taking off her shoes and wincing.  
  
"Why are you acting drunk?" He hissed, and she glared at him.  
  
"I had to use a spell to keep myself awake. It's wearing off." She replied.  
  
"You used a spell?" He cried in alarm, jumping up.  
  
"Yeah...it's no big deal..."  
  
"It's a _very_ big deal!" He said angrily. "Nita, you can't use that spell for stuff like that!"  
  
"Who are you?" She replied in annoyance. "My father?"  
  
"Your partner." he said dangerously. "Your bestfriend. Don't you see what Ronan is doing?"  
  
She shrugged her coat off, her movements angry. She moved towards the bed, as if the conversation were over. But he didn't move. He continued to watch her expectantly.  
  
"Ronan's not doing anything!" She hissed. "We we're just having fun..."  
  
"Fun? Fun, Nita? Really?" He asked. "You're dressing like _his_ friends, you're going to _his_ favourite places. You're putting yourself in danger because you want to make _him_ like you!"  
  
"That's not true..."  
  
"Yes it is! He's making you lie, too!" He said, and without saying anything else, he pulled his manual out. She watched in bewilderment as he searched for the coordinates in his head. The ones that would take him home.  
  
"Where are you going?" She asked.  
  
"Home!" He hissed. "I don't need to take this."  
  
"Kit!" She cried. "Wait!"  
  
But he was already gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't you see, don't you see,That the charade is over?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He pushed his way through the students, grimacing at the number in his hands. He always hated the first day of school. Finding his locker was always impossible, and he was always late for homeroom, and then the teacher hated him forever. As he neared the lockers that numbered two hundred digits above his, he caught sight of her walking towards him. His face hardened.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And all the Best Deceptions and the Clever Cover Story awards go to you.  
  
So kiss me hard  
  
'cause this will be the last time that I let you.  
  
You will be back someday  
  
And this awkward kiss that tells of other people's lips will be of service  
  
To keeping you away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kit," She said, pausing in the middle of the hallway. People cursed, swerving around her. He swallowed, the feeling of familiarity creeping up on him.  
  
"Nita." He said.  
  
She opened her mouth to speak, closed it, and simply stared at him  
  
He stood, waited for her to speak, and kept walking.  
  
He had a locker to find.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I heard about your regrets.  
  
I heard that you were feeling sorry.  
  
I heard from someone that you wish you could set things right between us.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is Nita coming over for dinner?"  
  
He shook his head, making his way to his bedroom. He felt his mother's perceptiveness, the one he had inherited, etching into his back.  
  
"I don't think so, Mama." He said, pausing at the bottom of the stairs and looking back at her.  
  
Her eyes were sad, and warm, and she was standing in that way that made him feel young and helpless again. The feeling that made him feel safe and made him want to tell her everything that was wrong. He shook his head again, and made his way up the stairs.  
  
He was shocked, naturally, to find Dairine sitting on his bed.  
  
"Ugh.." He shut the door. "Hey, shrimp, what's up?"  
  
She didn't beat around the bush. Her eyes were hard, angry, and cold. Her arms were crossed, and he suddenly had a sinking feeling he knew what this was about.  
  
"You're going to talk." She said factually.  
  
"About what?" He said innocently.  
  
"You know exactly what." She hissed.  
  
He sighed, taking his spot by his desk, swivelling around in his chair and giving her his best phytologist face. She rolled her eyes, and watched him expectantly.  
  
"I don't know what you want me to say." He sighed.  
  
"Why are you treating her like this?" She asked, her anger gone.  
  
"Like what? Like I'm upset with her? Maybe because I am..." He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"She misses you."She said pointedly.  
  
"Why would she miss me?" He said in doubt, "She's got Ronan."  
  
Something flashed beneath her eyes, and he could of sworn he saw animosity in her eyes. He blinked twice to make sure it was there, and when it burned more brightly, he sat up.  
  
"She doesn't talk to Ronan anymore." She said bitterly.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She..he..they.." She sighed. "Ronan said some stuff...that wasn't very nice..."  
  
He was surprised at this. Ronan was irritable, touchy and full of anger, but he wasn't mean. He was a relatively nice guy, and Kit didn't have anything against him, despite his habit of stealing his best friend. He grinned at that, but he couldn't imagine Ronan saying something so repelling that she ceased talking to him.  
  
"What did he say?" He growled, a possessive feeling he had long lost creeping up on him.  
  
"Look, we aren't here to talk about Ronan...we're here to talk about Nita." She said hastily.  
  
He looked away again, and her anger was reinforced.  
  
"She misses you!" She cried.  
  
"She can't miss me that much." He said defiantly.  
  
"Oh, No." She said sarcastically. "Only so much that she cries."  
  
He turned to her in bewilderment.  
  
"She cries?"  
  
"Yes, she cries." She said angrily. "She cries, she doesn't smile. God, Kit, stop being selfish!"  
  
"Selfish?" Anger covered shock. "Did she tell you what happened in Ireland?"  
  
"Yes, she did." She said. "And I can see why you were angry. But that was three months ago."  
  
He was silent, and Dairine stood, bending down and looking up at him.  
  
"Why are you mad?" She asked gently.  
  
"I..I don't care if she goes out with guys...but she doesn't have to lie to me.." He said quietly.  
  
She stood, and tilted his chin up, so that he wasn't looking anywhere else. His eyes were shadowed, and it gave away all the answers she needed. Dairine wasn't stupid.  
  
"Maybe she lies to you so that you don't react exactly like you're reacting now."  
  
And with that, she was gone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, I guess I should have heard of that from you.  
  
I guess I should have heard of that from you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He walked towards the ocean, the breeze blowing his hair. He sat down on a bench, his eyes troubled. Anyone walking by probably would have been concerned, but the park was practically empty, given the early hour.  
  
He felt angry.  
  
Angry at Dairine for making him feel sense.  
  
Angry at Nita.....  
  
Angry at Nita for making him miss her, making him feel sad when he should have been angry.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Don't you see, don't you see,  
  
That the charade is over?  
  
And all the Best Deceptions and the Clever Cover Story awards go to you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Dairine had done her job well.  
  
Her words had hit home.  
  
He could feel Nita's distress mixing in his heart with his own.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So kiss me hard  
  
'cause this will be the last time that I let you.  
  
You will be back someday  
  
And this awkward kiss that screams of other people's lips will be of service  
  
To keeping you away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His chest hurt at the thought of her tears.  
  
He hated when she cried. And it killed him that he was the source of her tears.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I'm waiting for blood to flow to my fingers,  
  
I'll be all right when my hands get warm. Ignoring the phone,  
  
I'd rather say nothing. I'd rather you'd never heard my voice.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
'Kit?'   
  
Her voice in his head. He closed his eyes and fought off the urge to answer her back. To apologize, and for everything to go back like it had been before.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
You're calling too late.  
  
Too late to be gracious and you do not warrant long good - byes.  
  
You're calling too late   
  
You're calling too late  
  
You're called too...late...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kit?"  
  
Her voice out loud was too much, and he turned to look at her.  
  
Her eyes were clear of makeup, her hair was in a normal, straight, pony tail. Her clothes were back down to what it was before, and her only jewelry was the normal sporty hoops she wore in her ears. She looked completely normal.  
  
Except for her face.  
  
Her eyes were tired and red from crying, and his heart stiffened.  
  
"Hi." He said quietly, turning back to the ocean. He felt her hesitate.  
  
"I heard Dairine came to talk to you..."  
  
He nodded.  
  
"I...didn't put her up to that." She said carefully.  
  
"I know." His voice was hoarse, but he didn't turn to look at her.  
  
She sniffed, her eyes filling with tears, and she turned away. Making her way up the path, the tears made their way down her cheeks, and her shoulders shook. He felt it, and throwing away all the anger and defiance that had built up, all the pride that had prevented him from talking to her, he stood.  
  
"Nita!" He called. "Nita, wait!"  
  
He expected her to keep walking. He really did. He expected her to keep on her way, the way he had left despite her protests when they had been in Ireland.  
  
But she paused, and turned, tears and all and looked at him. Her jeans were shredded at the bottom from being too long and dragging under her shoes. Her sweatshirt was slitted at the ends. His eyes saddened, and he closed his eyes.  
  
In a flash, she was in his arms, her own wrapped around his neck tightly, her face pressed into his shoulder. He could feel her tears leak on to his shirt, but he didn't mind, and pulled her closer.  
  
"I'm sorry...I'm sorry.." She was murmuring, and he stroked her hair.  
  
"It's okay. Nita, it's okay.." He soothed, and she pulled back, wiping her tears.  
  
"No, it's not..I was stupid, and blind, and..and..and Kit, you must _hate_ me!"  
  
"I don't hate you." He said gently, but firmly.  
  
"But.."  
  
"Shut up." He interrupted gently, and she quieted, her eyes on his.  
  
"I don't hate you. I'm upset, but I don't hate you." He leaned forward and kissed her forehead gently, watching with amusement as her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed. He smiled down at her, and she smiled back. He opened his arms, and she fell into his embrace again, her position relaxed.  
  
"But I want you to trust me, Neets."  
  
"I do." She said. "I trust you more than anyone."  
  
"Then you know you can tell me anything right?" He asked.  
  
"I know..." Her eyes were downcast. "I'm just so afraid of losing you..."  
  
"Nita..." he said reprovingly. "I may not be happy with some of the things you tell me...but it's better than lying to me right?"  
  
After a moment, she nodded.  
  
"When Dairine was off on her ordeal, and we went out to find her, do you remember what we said?" He asked, and her face of puzzlement told him she didn't.  
  
"We made an agreement." he said professionally, and she grinned, remembering.  
  
"We promised we'd be best friends forever," he grinned, "Even if we...found other people."  
  
She smiled, looked out at the sea, and then back at him.  
  
"Together forever." She agreed and he smiled.  
  
They were silent for awhile, and he looked at her face. Her eyes, her nose, her lips. Her lips were turned up in that familiar smile he had missed so much, and had left him feeling dismayed with the thought of it disappearing entirely. His heart began to beat quickly again.  
  
He smiled. It was a different quickening of heart.  
  
She noticed the mischievousness in his grin and blinked apprehensively.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
"You look prettier without make up." He said.  
  
She slapped his shoulder, and he laughed.  
  
"Together forever?" He made a fist and lifted it up.  
  
She made a fist with her own hand and touched it with his.  
  
"Together forever." She agreed, laughed, and hugged him tight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Watching from their position perched on a balcony above the parc, Dairine smirked. Turning back, she glared at the boy lying on the chairs, leafing through a book, as if it were a foreign language.  
  
"You're an ass." She said casually.  
  
"Mhmm." Ronan agreed, tossing the book on the table and standing up.  
  
"We're done here. It's all good." She said, and he grinned.  
  
"We'd best be off this person's apartment before they come out here and kill us..."  
  
She rolled her eyes, and he smiled.  
  
______________________________________________________________________________  
  
Ahhhhhhhhh! I'm on a one-shot spree!  
  
I don't HAVE anything long or intelligent to say... so......  
  
Please review!  
  
Oh,  
  
(1) I DOOO love those Ronan and Dairine endings.  
  
(2) Download the following songs 'Best Deceptions,' 'Take me home' 'Raspoutine'.  
  
Best Deceptions: Songfics always have a better effect if you are listening to the song, or atleast know  
  
what it sounds like.  
  
Take me home: A funny irish/drunk/pub songish thing.  
  
At dances, during this song, we mosh.It's fun. (it's slowish at the start,  
  
but it heats up don't worry)  
  
Raspoutine: A HALARIOUS song about Rasputin.  
  
At dances, we get in a big circle, and people do on-the-spot, funny, improvish stuff in the middle. 


End file.
